Colliding Waves
by AmethystRibbonKnight
Summary: Shouto Todoroki is the son of a famous noble and owner of one of the best received fishing companies in the Seven Seas. During one fishing trip he falls (literally) for a bright blonde mermaid hybrid by the name of Denki Kaminari who is part of a pirate crew. He makes it his goal to win the merman's heart, and why are merfolk going missing? Cross posted on Archive of Our Own.


Upload

Chapter 1: Gold Hair and Eyes

Fuyumi paced nervously around the entrance of her house. Worried, Shouto should've been back by now. Mom and Dad would be worried.

"Ma'am!" She turned to the sound of the voice and saw an older teen, with bright blonde hair and gold eyes. He wore a loose white shirt and long brown pants with a bandana or some green colored cloth around his waist. What concerned her more though was what or who, was in his arms.

Shouto Todoroki a boy born with a unique birthmark on his face. Some say it looked like a scar, and others a mark of light. He was unconscious, and his clothes were damp.

"Shouto!" Fuyumi called as she ran to them.

"He washed up on the beach, I take he was on a solo fishing trip by chance was he?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, he was, thank you." Fuyumi said as the boy placed him into her arms. He swung a bag from his back and handed it to her.

"Here, fish were pretty scarce today, and his boat luckily drifted to shore as well. I managed to save whatever fish he caught as well." The boy said.

"Thank you ever so much. I was worried sick, I was thinking of sending out a search party." Fuyumi said with a sigh of relief.

"Well, I better get going. I'll come back later for the bag if you still have it." The boy said as he made his way back.

"Wait, what's your name?" Fuyumi asked.

"Name's Denki Kaminari, I'll see you around." The boy said with a smile before running off.

Earlier…..

Todoroki felt everything, from the instant weight on his clothing, to the cold water of the sea. It was approaching sunset. He was about to fall unconscious until something hoisted him up. He took an instinctive breath of air. His vision was a bit blurry but he saw a head of hair the color of gold, with a shadow black highlight in it. He was still dazed as he saw the figure swiftly shove the few fish he managed to catch into a bag.

The figured grabbed him again, he felt something cool wrap around his neck and water dripped down his head. He was suddenly under the water again, but, his head wasn't submerged. He felt his whole body move under the water at lightning quick speeds. His clothing flapping into him as the water pushed back, but it felt like his head was still above water. The wavy outline of the moon told him otherwise. He took one more look at the figure swimming with him and saw gold eyes, gold eyes that blended with the pale skin, gold splotches on his body and the hair smoothed from the water.

He fell unconscious as he took one final glance at the gold eyes.

Next morning….

Todoroki woke up with a start.

"Ah, Shouto, you're awake." Fuyumi said with relief.

"Where?" Shouto started as he glanced at the familiar furniture.

"In your room, I stayed home to help heal you if you needed it. Good thing is it seems like you only fell unconscious, probably from the shock of the cold water, depending how long you were submerged. It's a miracle you didn't drown." Fuyumi sighed, Shouto took a breath.

Fuyumi branched from the fishing company, while he, his father, and brothers practiced fire magic in order to help keep things warm and cook things during cold months. Fuyumi practiced healing magic and became a pretty well known healer for the port city they lived in. His mother used ice magic to help preserve fish, his father's fire magic balanced it out perfectly to melt the fish from it's cold cocoon and cook it.

Himself, learned fire and ice magic to multitask if he could. Both of his parents were proud of him for that.

"What happened?" Shouto asked.

"A boy around your age carried you back here, he said he found you washed up on the beach. He said it was also luck that your boat managed to float back and he gathered the fish you caught." Fuyumi said as she prepared tea. That wasn't how he remembered it.

"What did he look like?" Shouto asked.

"Gold hair, had a nice looking black highlight, and gold eyes. His name is Denki Kaminari and said he would be around. Maybe after you recover you can give him his bag back." Fuyumi suggested as she handed him his tea.

Gold hair, gold eyes, shadow black highlight. He didn't wash ashore, he's sure of that. Maybe he knew.

Elsewhere…

"You idiot! Don't go off on your own like that!" Kaminari received a swift hit to the head.

"Ow! Sorry, I just wanted to swim, besides, I saved a person's life." Kaminari whined as he leaned on the wooden sides of a ship. It was a decent sized ship, big enough to hold around thirty people, however was being used to only hold five at the moment.

"I know, which is still good. Who was it?" Sero asked, he and Mina had the least normal human look at the moment, Sero's elbows were shaped strangely and looked more bulbed, but this helped his movement in using wind magic. Mina was by far the least 'human' appearing one, her skin was a pastel pink, her hair was hot pink, and her eyes had a dark tinge to them, Bakugo aptly call her Raccoon eyes because of it. However, she also had a plus, this strange skin of hers made it easier for her to change her skin color with magic in order to blend into surroundings, like a gecko.

"Shouto Todoroki, he fell out of a boat when he was doing some evening solo fishing." Kaminari said.

" The Shouto Todoroki? Like son of the biggest and best fish company ever?!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kaminari said, he really didn't see the big deal.

"You know who he is right?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, I know who he is, my merfolk friends and other pods work with them. They help chart out fishing areas and seasons. They've been working together for a while." Kaminari shrugged.

"You never told us that!" Mina exclaimed.

"Sorry, it never came up." Kaminari chuckled.

"That's a shocker, we've known you for years now." Kirishima said.

"So, what's he like?" Mina asked.

"He was unconscious, I just carried him back to his house. His sister is a healing mage and was glad I got him back." Kaminari said.

"Well, during your little side-trip, we finished the bounty and got a ton of gold and goods." Kirishima said, holding a piece of paper with a large black check mark over it.

Pirates had a different purpose now, back then, they were wildcards and pillaged everything they could. Now though, pirates have been grouped into the same category as bounty hunters and adventurers. Helping locals solve problems and even on occasion help with fishing ships and take down pirate thieves.

Bakugo started up the crew since he aimed to be the best pirate in the oceans, just like All Might, the most famous, good, and influential of pirate captains.

Himself got caught up with the crew, quite literally, when he ended up caught in one of their fishing traps. They were quite shocked to see him with his yellow and orange tail with black fins. What was even more unexpected was the fact he knew shapeshifting magic. His unique makeup allows him to change forms between merfolk and human, as well as allow him to breath on land and underwater. He also knew some intermediate water magic and can produce electricity.

"Oh! I forgot, did you guys meet with Izuku and the others?" Kaminari asked, Izuku was Bakugo's childhood friend/rival and was trying to finish some things before starting a crew. He forgot they lived in the port city.

"No" Bakugo grumbled, he was too busy worrying about Kaminari when he went on a solo swim. During a stock up trip last night he overheard rumors of merfolk going missing.

"Well let's go then. I need to walk some more anyway." Kaminari said.

Later. …. ….

Todoroki walked through the streets, a clean bag with him. The streets were bustling with activity, people buying and selling crops, fish, gear, and trinkets. One of the nice things about the Musafatsu Port City was how positive it was. Mainly thanks to it's inhabitants and the two large symbols of the city, All Might and Enji Todoroki. All Might was the most famous pirate captain and his father was head of one of the best fishing companies that work in cooperation with the merfolk. He was head alongside his mother, Rei, who started working there to us her magic as a way to preserve the fish.

"Oh! Hey Todoroki!" He turned his head to see a familiar Bob of brown hair, a messy head of green, and straight blue haired head.

"Iida, Uraraka, Midoriya, what brings you three out here?" Todoroki asked.

"We heard that you were unconscious last night, we decided to come over today to see if you're alright." Iida said.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I'm looking for someone, Denki Kaminari, you know him?" Todoroki asked.

"Oh? Yeah, he's part of Kacchan's pirate crew. They'll be heading back out to see in a few weeks from what Mina told me." Uraraka said.

"Oi! Hey! Midoriya!" They turned to the voice and Todoroki saw the gold hair and eyes, and dark highlight. Much more clearer.

"Kaminari!" Midoriya called the blonde waved and walked over.

"Oh, Todoroki? I see you're alright, you feeling okay?" Kaminari asked.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Uraraka asked staring at the two.

"He rescued me from when I fell out of my boat during a solo fishing trip last night." Todoroki explained.

"Ah, so I'm guessing your sister told you? I didn't technically save you, you luckily washed ashore while I was walking by." Kaminari said.

"Speaking of which, here." Todoroki handed Kaminari his bag. He frowned though a bit, he swore that Kaminari swam with him back to shore. There's no other explaination for him washing ashore. The current was in the opposite direction, and the chances of his boat also floating were very unlikely. There's also no other person who had that exact same hair and eyes.

"Thanks, oh, maybe don't do any fishing in the middle of the week near evening. Fish are very scarce then. Unless you went there for some alone time, then it's the best time cause there won't be any distractions." Kaminari said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for saving me." Todoroki said.

"No problem dude, my pleasure. I hope your family wasn't too worried." Kaminari said with a bright smile. Todoroki liked it, it was so warm looking.

"Oi! Deku!" They turned to see the others and Bakugo walk towards them.

"Kacchan!" Izuku smiled as he ran over.

"When will you start you crew?" Bakugo asked.

"Not sure, no right now anyway." Izuku said.

Todoroki glanced at Kaminari again as he laughed. His hair looked smooth despite being messy, and he could see faint yellow splotches on his skin, from the back of his neck to behind his head.

"C'mon let's get a bite to eat." Kaminari said grabbing his hand, Todoroki felt something warm in his heart.

He smiled softly, and grasped it himself, the two followed the others.

Elsewhere…

Shinso swam and poked his purple head out of the water. He saw a familiar figure.

"Oh, Ojiro, something you need?" Shinso asked as the blonde smiled, he used his tail to grab a drink and handed one to Shinso.

"I just wanted to talk, you know about the rumors. Any news." Ojiro asked, he wore a loose white shirt, a black bandana around his waist and dark brown pants that fit loosely around his legs. His muscular tail resting behind him.

"Not at the moment, everyone I my pod is still there. They are getting worried though." Shinso said.

"I'll try my best to sort the information out. How's it going with Kaminari?" Ojiro asked, Shinso instantly blushed and the tension died.

"I-we-well, we haven't spoken in a few days." Shinso said wanting to sink under the water. Ojiro smiled a bit. Shinso was Kaminari's childhood friend and two hung out together until Kaminari joined a pirate crew and Shinso started as a local fish informant. Helping locals figure out good times to fish and when to not. They didn't drift apart and would visit each other whenever they had the chance.

"Well, in any case, I wish you luck. I'm going to meet up with them a bit later. You want to come?" Ojiro asked.

"Yeah….. when?" Shinso asked his purple and black tail flapping below him.

"Around five, I'll come to pick you up." Ojiro said.

Shinso waved the tail man bye and sighed. He liked Kaminari, he did, he just wasn't sure how to feel about it, and Ojiro was nice, not prying too much. He just hopes nothing goes awry during the meet.

Author's Notes:

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1, if you guys have feedback, I'll be more than happy to hear it :)

This story is crossposted on Archive of Our Own under my profile RoughGem and going by the same name. See you guys next time


End file.
